


Flightless Bird

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Kissing, Klance Secret Santa 2016, M/M, im not putting everyone else in there bc this is extremely klance-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A ball in honor of the legendary Paladins of Voltron seemed like a good idea, just maybe not after a long day of battle next time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the the Klance Secret Santa, and I'll update this with the URL of who I wrote it for after Christmas! I got horrible news right before writing this, so my apologies for it being so short. <3

Music flowed through the ballroom, twisting around dancing couples and into the eardrums of each paladin on the floor. It was simultaneously soft and loud, drowning out every conversation being had by faceless and nameless ball goers. The aliens weaving around each other danced at their own tempos, somehow never colliding with other dancers. The lights seemed to float high above the masses, chasing every reflective surface of every person. Allura’s earrings, Shiro’s fingers, Lance’s smile, Coran’s cufflinks, Pidge’s necklace, Hunk’s eyes, Keith’s nails. 

At first, nobody danced, opting to just watch and enjoy from afar, but then an alien beckoned Hunk onto the floor, and then Coran and Allura joined them, and then Shiro took Pidge in her brother’s honor. That left Lance and Keith, swaying with the music and pretending not to notice that they were holding hands like a dying man would hold onto a lifeline. The room was at a temperature equilibrium, wrapping dancers in lukewarm chiffon. 

After a few songs, though in reality the music was seamless, the magnetic pull to the dancefloor was unstoppable. Keith tugged on Lance’s hand gently to make it known that he was moving, to which Lance nodded, moving as well. The two of them fell into cadence with the rest of the dancers. Their hands turned to fit together again, Lance’s free arm wrapping around Keith’s waist and Keith’s free arm curling around Lance’s neck. 

Their bodies moved in synch with the bars of music, eyes locked on each other. Once they fell into a steady rhythm, Keith relaxed, running his fingers through the hair at the nape of Lance’s neck. Lance retaliated by pressing his fingertips gently into Keith’s side, resting his forehead against his. They could’ve said words to each other, however they wouldn’t differ much from the looks they were giving each other. 

No matter how you interpreted their gazes, the conclusion would always include love. Love, not necessarily platonic, but not exactly romantic either, was what was shared in their wordless discussion. The change in beat of the music was missed by both of them, however their bodies reacted unconsciously, Keith’s hands sliding around to cup Lance’s cheeks and Lance’s arms curling tighter around Keith’s waist. The tips of their noses touched, eyes locking and lips coming close to brushing.

“You’re so beautiful,” Keith sighed softly, thumbs pressing softly against Lance’s cheekbones.

“So are you… God, look at you, Keith,” Lance breathed, eyes falling half shut as he looked down at him.

A soft, breathless sigh fell from Keith’s lips, fingers sliding up just slightly to press into Lance’s temples. His chin tipped upward ever so slightly, giving Lance the time and chance to decide whether or not anything came of it. Lance responded with smile, mirroring Keith’s actions and pressing their lips together. 

Keith and Lance continued swaying to the music, lips moving together and lights dancing over their closed eyes. It was like the world was theirs.

As soon as they pulled away to breathe, they looked at each other, stars in their eyes. The chandelier cast prismic freckles over Lance’s cheeks, shadowing his long eyelashes and kiss-swollen lips. His expression was soft and relaxed, arms loosening around Keith’s waist at the eventual realization that Keith wasn’t going anywhere. 

“I think I might be in love with you,” Keith murmured, eyes raked down Lance’s face.

“Well, I think I just might be in love with you too.” Lance smiled.

Keith’s cheeks dipped as his dimples caved in, the corners of his eyes crinkling with his wide smile in return. His heart fluttered in his chest, lungs straining under the excited breaths being held within them. The music changed again, but said change was, once again, lost to the dancers. All of the bodies packed onto the dance floor swept through the light, slower now. 

The night crept away into the early morning, sleep gathering in the corner of every paladin’s eyes. Postures slumped and yawns tore from the chests of almost every dancer as the crowds thinned out and the music drifted away. When one had to strain their ears to hear the notes, Hunk bid his partner goodnight, skirting the floor to find his friends and guide them out of the crowd. Shiro was just swaying with Pidge standing on his feet, while Allura and Coran were basically asleep, dancing sloppy twirls and spins. 

Keith and Lance were another story, clinging to each other and refusing to let go. There wasn’t an easy way to get them apart, so Hunk didn’t, opting to just guide them back to the castle together. They ended up passing out somewhere in the hallway, and he left them there, draping his jacket over their sleeping forms before taking the rest of his friends to their respective rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> my vld blog is keithscontour


End file.
